Senseless
Senseless is the title of a work-in-progress fanfiction written by Darkfire545. It is a fanfiction of the novel Battle Royale, and forces an identical concept onto an entirely new cast. As with the original, this story is about a class of average students forced to kill each other until one remains. Character List * Boys: ** Masaharu Akamine - A ditzy, airheaded boy who attaches himself to Shunpei Furuya early on. His designated weapon is a Flux Dynamics textbook. ** Kyoichi Itsuka - The leader of the Itsuka Family and overseer of his "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse". His designated weapon is an Uzi. ** Masao “Boss” Ezawa - A gamer guy who is best friends with Ryu Fukuda. His designated weapon is a wooden stick with a pine cone glued to the top. ** Ryuuta Okamura - One of Kyoichi Itsuka's Four Horsemen; his title is "Conquest" because of his physical strength and intimidating size. His designated weapon is a SPAS-12 Shotgun. ** Hayate Kamiya - A quick-thinking boy who devoted himself to the art of fencing and swordplay. His designated weapon is a fake katana with a snap-off plastic sheath and blade. ** Shan Kobayashi - The stuck-up son of a Chinese corporate executive. His designated weapons are three syringes filled with sedative. ** Johnson Hsiung - A Taiwanese American who was studying abroad when the Program occurred. His designated weapon is a Shiba Inu. ** Tsukasa Shimada - An effeminate boy who is good at acting. His designated weapon is a whip. ** Yuusuke Shimizu - A quiet, studious boy who idolizes Daisuke Matsushita. His designated weapon is a Remington Model 700 sniper rifle. ** Kyon Sugawa - A logical and cautious boy who stays calm under pressure. His designated weapons are two land mines. ** Mitsu Sugawa - Twin brother of Kyon, and a very emotional person. His designated weapon is a car key. ** Tai Sugiura - One of Kyoichi Itsuka's Four Horsemen; his title is "Famine" due to his uncanny ability to destroy friendships with rumors and sneaky behavior. His designated weapons were two trench knives and a butterfly knife. ** Kyoya Tsunemura - A physically powerful boy and a member of the baseball team. His designated weapon is a flamethrower. ** Sherman Tendo - A jovial boy with a mature facade. His designated weapon is an empty alcohol bottle. ** Kouta Hashimoto - A dreamy but cowardly boy. His designated weapon is a .44 Auto Mag Pistol. ** Yamamoto Himura - A wealthy boy who planned on bribing his way out of the Program. His designated weapon is a small sickle. ** Hotaru “Ryu” Fukuda - An athletic boy who is good at sports, but also plays a lot of video games. Is Masao Ezawa's best friend. His designated weapon is a Colt M1911 pistol. ** Shunpei Furuya - A cynical, bitter boy and the closest thing this story has to a protagonist. He is loosely connected to the Itsuka Family. His designated weapon is a tomahawk. ** Daisuke Matsushita - A levelheaded, intelligent boy who, for reasons uncertain, has a job at a game developing company. Most people respect him thanks to his friendly attitude. His designated weapon is a lighter. ** Tobei Yamashita - A relaxed, reserved boy who can easily calm people down and is good friends with a lot of people. His designated weapon is a katana. ** Akihide Yoshihara - A boy who is often brushed off as "the class idiot" despite being of average intelligence. He gets the most powerful weapon in the game, a single-use AT4 rocket launcher. * Girls: ** Ren Aikawa - A popular, caring girl who is the "leader" of her own clique. Her designated weapon is a tracker. ** Nanae Uramen - A girl who found meaning in her life by blindly following Ren Aikawa. Her designated weapon is a S&W Model 19 revolver. ** Mayumi Ooshima - A reserved girl who spent her time drawing anime characters. Her designated weapon is a long-range rifle of some kind. ** Matsuri Okami - One of Kyoichi Itsuka's Four Horsemen and the one specialized in diplomacy; her title is "War" because she could probably start a war over her by flirting with both factions. Her designated weapon is a meat cleaver. ** Iyumi Kawamoto - A paranoid girl who was fearful of being enlisted in the Program and studied it intensively as a result. Her designated weapon is a crossbow. ** Hiromi Koyama - A studious, intelligent girl who has a survivalist mentality and comes from a poor family. Her designated weapon is a yo-yo. ** Maika Takagi - A brash girl prone to swearing profusely and a member of Ren's clique. Her designated weapon is a Browning Hi-Power Pistol. ** Ami Tachibana - A close friend of Johnson's. Her designated weapon is a Bulletproof Vest. ** Megumi Tendo - A quiet girl who is barely clinging to her sanity; Sherman's sister. Her designated weapon is a scalpel. ** Chisa Tokimura - An astronomer prone to daydreaming and zoning out, and believes that sleeping can solve many problems. Her designated weapon is a Swiss army knife. ** Rina Nakatani - A kindhearted girl who tries to give out advice a little too forcefully. Her designated weapon is a chainsaw. ** Rei Hagane - A quiet, seemingly emotionless girl who once had a brother. Her designated weapon is a nailgun. ** Yuuka Hayashida - A smart girl who works hard in school and is good at noticing things. Her designated weapon is a harpoon gun. ** Satomi Harukaze - A cheerful optimist; basically the opposite of Shunpei Furuya. Her designated weapon is a Taser. ** Anzu Funakoshi - An antisocial girl who is a skilled planner. Her designated weapon is a remote-controlled camera drone. ** Natsumi Mikami - A dedicated artist who dislikes imperfection. Her designated weapon is a Walther PPK. ** Toshimi Mitsui - A cheerful girl who tries to be an optimist but is too emotionally attached to her classmates to go through with it. Her designated weapon is a Colt Python Revolver. ** Yoshino Mizushima - A timid, innocent girl who clings to Hiromi Koyama. Struggles under pressure. Her designated weapon is a poison. ** Mio Yazaki - A rich girl who is easily provoked and is enemies with most of the class thanks to her stubbornness. Her designated weapon is a Beretta 92 pistol. ** Yukina Yanagi - A confident girl who often underestimates those she sees as "lesser". Her designated weapon is a baseball bat. ** Karin Yukimura - The last of Kyoichi Itsuka's "Four Horsemen"; her title is "Death". Plot The story jumps around in different characters' perspectives, each giving a different viewpoint on their situation. Part I: 0:00:00 to 0:06:00 Shunpei Shunpei Furuya, cynical as always, tries to sit back, hide, and deduce who he can trust. Unfortunately, due to his naturally distrusting nature, he struggles to do so until he stumbles upon the ditzy Masaharu Akamine, who somehow convinces him into teaming up. Masaharu tries to be optimistic and lighten the mood, but to little effect. The two of them travel to a convenience store; on the way, they hear a loud gunshot. After arriving at the store, they run into the friendly Toshimi Mitsui; Shunpei is distrusting of her due to her weapon being a revolver; however, Masaharu insists that Toshimi is harmless due to her cheerful, friendly personality. Toshimi throws her weapon down in an attempt to convince him and points out the fact that she could've shot both of them when they entered the store; Shunpei begrudgingly concedes and begins to act hostile towards Toshimi, despite Masaharu's protests. A little while later, a student wrapped in a face mask and a cloak appears in the convenience store holding a nailgun. Though the trio manage to chase him away, he sets the store on fire and it quickly burns down. Shunpei and the others manage to escape. Shan About an hour and forty two minutes in, transfer student Shan Kobayashi injects Yukina Yanagi with a syringe and becomes extremely confident in himself, unaware that his syringes are a sedative and not a poison. Believing that he received the first kill in the game, Shan runs off arrogantly, unaware that Yukina's tendency to hold grudges would haunt him in the near future. Chisa Atop a nearby hotel roof. Chisa Tokimura gazes at the night sky and tries to calm herself. She is rudely interrupted by the armed nailgun of the seemingly emotionless Rei Hagane. Rei deduced that she needed to do anything to survive, even go along with the Program, due to her brother's death and her duty to fulfill his dreams of studying in Europe. Chisa, who had tried in vain to connect with Rei in the past, tries to understand her better in an attempt to stall for time. Rei fires the nailgun, but her lack of knowledge about nailguns' safety mechanisms causes nothing to happen. There's a moment of silence, which is promptly shattered with a loud crack; then, Rei's nailgun and corpse fall off the roof and onto the street below. Yuusuke Yuusuke Shimizu did not originally intend to play the game. He only had two goals: to find his two role models, Daisuke Matsushita and Tobei Yamashita. Ultimately deciding to put his given weapon to good use, Yuusuke travels to the top of a skyscraper and begins to use the sniper rifle's scope to search for Daisuke and Tobei. From a distance, Yuusuke spots Shan lunge at a figure he could not recognize; this sends paranoia throughout his mind, convincing himself that shooting people he deemed were dangerous would be a prime way to protect Daisuke and Tobei from harm. Yuusuke glances around with the rifle scope, noticing the exchange between Rei and Chisa on the ground below. Believing that Rei was a threat due to the nailgun she was pointing at Chisa, Yuusuke sums up all his courage and fires at her, instantly killing her with a loud crack. He feels guilty instantly after, but pushes the guilt away with excuses and thoughts of Daisuke and Tobei. Akihide Akihide Yoshihara runs into rich boy Yamamoto Himura and top student Hiromi Koyama; they force him to hand over his AT4 and decide to head towards a bar, thinking that weapons might be stashed there. Along the way, they run into Kyoichi Itsuka and two of his Horsemen, Matsuri Okami and Ryuuta Okamura. After Yamamoto sends Akihide to talk to Kyoichi, the group is suddenly attacked by an unseen assailant with a crossbow. Akihide is torn away from the scene by Matsuri, who details her plan of abandoning the others and striking out on their own. She successfully seduces him and tries to silently backstab him with a meat cleaver, but is interrupted by the arrival of Sherman Tendo. Sherman ties up Matsuri; Akihide wants to kill her, but Sherman disapproves of the action, stating that it was too early in the game for one's moral compass to be that twisted. Others Yamamoto and Hiromi run into Iyumi Kawamoto, the owner of the crossbow. Iyumi quickly knocks both of them down and executes Yamamoto, but is killed by Hiromi with her own weapon. Now convinced that she needed to survive and provide for her poor family, Hiromi gains the drive to play the game and shoots Iyumi with her own weapon. On the other side of the city, Johnson Hsiung is randomly traversing the streets when he is pulled over by the voice of Tobei Yamashita. Tobei invites him into the shelter of a nearby apartment building, where Hayate Kamiya, Tai Sugiura, and Kyon Sugawa are analyzing their circumstances. Inside, Hayate complains about his fake katana. Tai suggests that the group does guard duty, but slacks off and refuses to do it, insisting that Hayate do it because he's "expendable". A few hours later, Hayate returns from guard duty and tries to get Tai to do it. Tai refuses again, saying that he should be conserving energy because he is apparently the best fighter in the group. The two of them get into a heated debate which ends in Hayate storming out of the building after secretly swapping his fake katana with Tobei's real katana. After a few hours, Hayate, having never tried to kill someone with a katana before, decides to practice on a girl nearby in order to raise his chances of getting revenge on Tai. This girl turns out to be the artist Natsumi Mikami, who overhears him and quickly kills him with her gun. Natsumi's mind had been wracked with paranoia, turning her insane; now, in some twisted way, she began to believe that her classmates were like imperfect paintings, and killing them would be the equivalent of helping them achieve perfection. Elsewhere, Masao "Boss" Ezawa quickly meets up with his closest childhood friend, Hotaru "Ryu" Fukuda". The two of them slide into a house's open window, try to secure all the exits, and begin to scavenge the house for usable items. While on the second floor, Boss encouraged Ryu to test out his assigned weapon, a pistol, on the wall, noting that using a weapon without practice would be quite detrimental. Ryu tests out the gun; immediately after, the duo hear voices from downstairs and realize that they hadn't fully secured the room. Ren Aikawa walks into the room, reassuring the two that she was harmless. She holds up her weapon - a tracker - and again promises that she wouldn't hurt them, stating that she was in a group with Nanae Uramen and Yoshino Mizushima. Believing that Ren could be lying, Ryu aims his pistol at her; Boss tries to talk him down. When Ryu finally realizes that Ren really is harmless, a bullet rips through his chest and he crumples to the ground. The shooter, Nanae, had ran up the stairs in pursuit of Ren. Noticing that someone was pointing a gun at the person who gave her life meaning, Nanae immediately begins shooting at him, killing Ryu. In response, an enraged Boss riddles Nanae's body with bullets from Ryu's gun. Meanwhile, the hooded assailant retreats and encounters Megumi Tendo. Since she saw Rei with the nailgun previously, Megumi calls out to the hooded figure, thinking that it is Rei. The assailant quickly kills her. Part II: 0:06:00 to 0:12:00 Trivia * Darkfire545 reused two characters in this series: the Tendo twins. ** Megumi's personality was slightly changed once again. ** Additionally, some characters, like Tsukasa, were clearly based off of other characters from other series. * A recurring theme in this story is the power of paranoia and distrust in a volatile situation. * There are a handful of instances where a seemingly unimportant action for one character ends up hugely affecting another. One example of this is when Boss waited by the school entrance, watching people exit the school and enter the game, while he waited for Ryu. This ended up catalyzing Natsumi's fall to insanity due to the paranoia she obtained from Boss watching her. Category:DF's Fan Works